Confession by a Starry Pool
by Roseminty
Summary: When Aang confesses his love for Katara by a beautiful starry pool, what will be the results? Nice and fluffy. Oneshot. Aang/Katara; Kataang. Rated T for VERY mild sensuality.


**Confession by a Starry Pool**

An Avatar: The Last Airbender Fanfiction

By: Roseminty (Emily)

Ok, I've decided that I'm just going to delete "Confession by a Starry Pool: EDITED AND REVISED" and put the edited and revised one right here, replacing the first version of the story. So... yeah. :D Enjoy!

I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

Summary: When Aang confesses his love for Katara by a beautiful starry pool, what will be the results? Nice and fluffy. Oneshot. AangxKatara/Kataang. Rated T for VERY mild sensuality.

* * *

"Katara, I need to tell you something," said Aang, touching his secret love's shoulder gently. Katara's eyes fluttered opened and she looked around confusedly.

"Aang? What is it?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, but I can't take it any longer," the young Avatar said. "I need to tell you something, something that has been trapped inside of me for a long time." Aang looked into Katara's ocean blue eyes, taking in her beauty, breathing in her sweet scent. "Let's go outside."

Aang took Katara's hand in his own and led her out of the tent and into the woods beyond. As they walked, Aang thought about what he was about to do. He began to doubt his decision to tell her how he felt about her. After all, he had only just decided to while lying on top of his sleeping bag, staring at the twinkling stars and thinking about the future. With the day he was to face the Fire Lord approaching, who knew how much longer he was going to live. The sudden idea had popped into his head, and it had seemed perfect. But now he wasn't so sure. What if she didn't feel the same way?

With this battle against himself going on in his head, Aang almost missed the gnarled tree root sticking straight out of the ground to their right. He turned left and walked directly away from it. They soon came to a thick shrub that seemed impenetrable. Aang bended a path through the bush with a quick flick of his wrist. As Aang led Katara through and out into the moonlit clearing beyond, he heard her gasp.

A small pool of water was situated right in the center of the clearing, with the stars reflected on the surface like gems. They sparkled and shined, looking like they were actually in the pool. They sat down on a rock right next to the water.

"It's beautiful," Katara said, tearing her eyes away from the pool to look at Aang questioningly. "How did you ever find this place?"

"I just came across it today. I thought it would be the perfect place to tell you—" Aang stopped short.

Katara continued looking at Aang expectedly, but he didn't say anything. He just stared into the water with a look on his face that didn't seem right for a boy of his young age. She could almost see the burden he faced written all over his face, a burden too heavy for a 12-year-old to bear.

"What is it?" Katara asked gently. Aang sat still for a moment longer, and then turned to look at Katara with a spark of bravery in his eyes.

"I don't really know how to say this," he said. "Plainly and simply, I guess." A small smile flitted across his lips, but quickly disappeared. "Katara, I—"

"Aang," Katara interrupted, "I know what you are going to say."

"You do?" Aang asked, eyes widening.

"Yes," she replied, and Aang saw a mixture of jealousy and sadness in her eyes. "I know you are going to say that you love Toph."

"What!" he exclaimed. "You have got to be kidding me! Toph! She is just a friend!" He couldn't believe Katara thought he loved Toph. This was not going to make his confession any easier.

"Really? Well then, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, clearly surprised that her guess had been wrong. She had had the idea that Aang loved Toph for a long time now, ever since she had joined their gang. Katara had always thought that Aang seemed happier whenever she was around her. They joked and laughed so often that Katara had given in to the idea that they were more than friends. Even when they argued, there seemed to be an unspoken bond between them. She had thought that Aang was telling her because he knew that she and Toph were not the best of friends, and they fought often. She had thought he wanted to make sure she wasn't that upset by his feelings for Toph. Now, though she hated to admit it, she was quite glad that that was not the case.

"Umm, maybe it's best that I don't tell you," Aang said, uncertain if he should continue after Katara's surprising guess.

"No, Aang, please tell me," said Katara, hopefulness filling every word.

"Ok," said Aang, taking a deep breath. "Katara, I– I–" He took another deep breath, and then finally said the thing that had been trapped inside of him ever since he had first gazed upon her.

"I love you."

He searched her face for a positive reaction, waiting for a reply, but he only got a bewildered stare. _Oh no, _he thought, _I should never have told her!_

"Oh, Aang, I don't know what to say," she said, looking frantically around as if she was looking for a way out of this situation. Suddenly, a wave of understanding crashed down upon her. All the times Aang had tried to tell her something only to be interrupted; all the jokes that Toph and Sokka had said about Aang liking her. She had thought they were really just jokes. But Sokka and Toph had known all along! She looked at Aang and realized with a jolt that she loved him, too. She had known, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she liked him more than a friend, but she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself for fear of being hurt. But now the love for him that had been dormant for so long had been ignited. It now burned like a flame inside of her. All she wanted was to curl up in his arms and be with him forever.

"I love you, too," she said, gazing into his worried gray eyes. Aang breathed a sigh of relief and smiled his goofy grin. Katara scooted closer to Aang, put her arms around his neck, and pulled him in for a kiss. He wasn't expecting this. He jerked to the side and fell into the water, pulling Katara with him. It wasn't a deep pool, and they sat there laughing while the stars shimmered in and out of view in the unsettled water. Aang helped Katara out of the pool and dried himself off instantly.

"You're as clumsy as a hog monkey!" laughed Katara.

"Sorry," said Aang sheepishly. He let out a gust of wind, drying Katara off.

"It's alright." They sat down on the rock again, and Katara leaned in again. This time they were successful, and their lips met. They wrapped their arms around each other, kissing deeply, their lips moving in perfect unison. Only a few seconds passed, but it felt like hours to them. They soon pulled apart, gasping for air.

Aang pushed back her hair loopy, better revealing her sparkling eyes. "You are so beautiful, Katara."

"I love you, Aang," she said, blushing. She had never felt happier in her life.

"I love you, too, Katara," Aang replied, smiling wider than he had in weeks. The fact that she loved him back was enough to make him do somersaults, but, for now, he was content to just stay next to his love and savor this wonderful moment.

They sat on that rock, leaning against each other and looking at the beautiful starry pool, until the sun started to rise above the horizon. Once the sun was in the sky, and the pool that once held twinkling diamond-like stars was just a puddle of water, Aang and Katara walked back to camp, holding hands all the way. Even though they would probably never see that pool again, it would be in their memories forever as the place where they had confessed their love for one another.

* * *

Please do review. :]


End file.
